


Eden's Garden

by blaze_runner



Category: The Society (TV 2019)
Genre: F/F, F/M, M/M, becca and kelly raising eden together with sam and grizz will be the ULTIMATE parenting team, eden and grizz are gonna be best friends and it's fantastic, i'm sorry this is a drabble but i'll get to the fluff very soon
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-06-27
Updated: 2019-06-26
Packaged: 2020-05-20 12:51:47
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 642
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19377079
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/blaze_runner/pseuds/blaze_runner
Summary: A glimpse into what I think Eden's Gelb's life might look like living in New Ham.





	Eden's Garden

**Author's Note:**

> Hey Y'all!  
> Sorry it's been so long since I posted, (cause those of you sweetiepies who follow me on insta are very caring and keep reminding me to write this), especially this story in particular, but I'm really excited to share some of my ideas and perhaps even make a mini series (?) The only reason I think stopping me before was because all I could think was "But this would never ever happen in this universe and it's all so far fetched"  
> And then I caught myself.  
> I am writing... a fanfic... where literally ANYTHING goes (with ya know, a few exceptions).

Although Eden wouldn't know the truth till much later in life, there was conflict hanging over the town of New Ham like a menacing nimbus cloud.

Just after the infant had taken her first breath in their new mysterious Earth, there had been an uprising, led by Lexie, Harry, Clark, Jason, eventually Luke, and the puppet-master behind it all, Campbell Eliot. 

Campbell pulled and tugged the strings of his minions all around town, enforcing the "new" laws, which were just Allie's rules spoken from a different pair of lips.

Campbell's anti-group did have supporters, mainly comprised of greedy rich kids who wanted their homes, food, and pride back, but they weren't enough to fully takeover. That is, not without a little creative convincing. 

The defiled Guard staged a coup, broadcasting to the public that Allie's party had attempted to steal the election so that she would stay Mayor.  No one truly believed Harry and Lexie, but the people just wanted someone to blame, and blame they did.

With the chaos that had found solace in the upside down town, peace and order were as gone as their original leader. A small riot formed in front of the library, where a now arrested Allie and her advisor Will would be publicly shamed. The words "Traitors!" and "Liars!" were thrown randomly, in effort to show how the teenagers felt about the only people keeping order, would deceive them. But only if they knew the truth, it would be different. The shouting and confusion only brought violence. 

A rock made contact with Will's lower abdomen, which prompted a confession from Allie, "Hey! None of what they're saying is true! None of i-," a single stone was thrown, and found a home right above Allie's right brow bone, and instantly crimson liquid oozed from the fresh wound.

Lexie's voice cried out among the crowd, "We are not a mob. Okay? We still have rules here." 

Ah that's right, Allie's rules, not Lexie's.

Not a moment later, the explorers who were sent to find land had returned, but at a horrible time. The group pushed their way through the crowd to see what was happening. They brought news of great joy and happiness, but Grizz forgot all about it when he saw his friends shackled by the three people he trusted most.

"What the fuck is going on, Luke?" 

 _Grizz,_ Allie thought, the only person who'd believe her.

Allie's voice yelled through the crowd's shouting, "Did you find land Grizz?" tiered, and nervous of what his response would be if it were negative.

"Yea Allie, we found land to farm." 

A thundering murmur broke out amongst the people.

"And animals, and fish," the brunet said loudly so that everyone present could hear. Grizz turned to Luke, "Why is she bleeding?" he asked irritated. If there's anything Grizz couldn't stand was seeing people in pain, especially those he cared about.

"A lot happened when you were gone. You'll find out later," his friend replied coldly.

With a last glance at the crying blonde, Grizz closed his mouth to see what would happen next.

"Listing to me!" Lexie's annoying voice yelled out, "Everything stays the same. Okay?"

Allie shook her head in the background,  _if everything stay the same, then why bother taking over?_ shethought. Everything else that came out of Lexie's mouth was identical to speeches she heard the Pressman sister's say over the course of 6 months. She wasn't smart, or brave enough to run a democracy. 

"I know what you're thinking," Allie said tauntingly, " 'What am I doing? This isn't me' But it is you. That's how fast it happens." With Allie having the last word, Harry encouraged the Guard to take them away, but not before she could glare at the boy who could've meant more to her, but now is simply an enemy.

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks so much for reading this!  
> Sorry I know it's a recap, and I myself am not the biggest fan of reading chapters that just retell part of an episode, but it's kinda important, and I hope makes y'all wanting more.


End file.
